The Power of Reality: Interlude
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: Sequel to: 'Til I Collapse. In their own perspectives, Trent and Kira look back to the very night that changed their lives forever and what has changed them as individuals up to this point and what awaits them in their futures.


**THE POWER OF REALITY: Interlude - Remembering the Night**_ (PG-13)  
Sequel To: **'TIL I COLLAPSE**_

AUTHOR: Eclyptyk Neo®  
_  
Summary: In their own perspectives, Trent and Kira look back to the very night that changed their lives forever and what has changed them as individuals up to this point and what awaits in their futures. Following the conclusion of "Part 3: Til I Collapse"_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, only the series I have created around it. So, I want to thank the readers for making it such a success. This has all pretty much been my version of Power Ranger DinoThunder since it all began with Part One: The Reason. Part One was the only real tie to the actual television series, the rest of it has been my own thoughts, brought on by my own creativity, conversations and RPing with others. I still try to make as many ties to the show as possible, but leave a lot of room open to create my own thing. But without the help of the readers, I would be nothing. So, without any of you this wouldn't have gotten to where it is at now. And the persons and/or events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events are purely coincidental and unintentional at any cost._

_A/N: I seriously did not expect to go beyond Part Three: 'Til I Collapse, but I was convinced to do it. And after an ending like that you didn't think I would be leaving you hanging, right? And after a long time of writer's block and just being busy, I have returned to the old writing board and began creating new ideas for the next part of the series. I have a lot of ideas, so it was hard what I would find crucial to Part Four of the series and what would not. Now, I know I have left inspirational quotes at the beginning of each chapter and signed it under my name – Eclyptyk Neo – but I am changing that segment. I will now put them under the perspective of one of the characters in the story, if that makes sense. I've evolved as a writer in this long absence. I've matured, and I hope you will be able to see that in Part Four. And hopefully, I won't have as many mistakes as I noticed in my past writings. Oops. My bad. I hope it wasn't too hard to understand, though. And by the way, you're welcome. I know you expected more from me and this series, so here you go. This is the stuff they didn't tell you about on the show and how I see it should have been. It would clearly have been rated something above a kids rating, if I had it my way. But enjoy what you can, and tell me what you think. I am deeply sorry about the long wait. I have been one busy bee. As long as you keep asking for more, I'll do my level best to provide it for you. But you know the deal. Read on and tell me what you think._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"When I said I confide in you, I meant it. After all that has happened, there has been no one else I would have ever trusted my entire life with. No one I could trust with my darkest and deepest secrets. No one, but you. No matter where we go, I want you to know I will always be here for you. I love you." -Trent Mercer_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Trent's POV._

All it takes is one moment to change everything. All it takes is one action to counteract with any and all other trains of thoughts. Is it a bad thing or is it a good thing? To one person it could mean something and to another something entirely different. Not that one person can always be right and one person always wrong, considering that's not how it works. Right? I mean, look at all that has already happened to me. I don't know how to really say it. How can I really describe anything that has happened to me already? It is so hard to grasp what could have happened, what should have happened, and what will never happen, but you can't stop some people who know how to take action. Others, well, it just takes time. It doesn't mean they are a bad person, its just everyone works at different paces. Perhaps it is just me that can see that. But then there are those who just don't do anything at all and I think those are the ones who need the biggest help most of all.

Sitting here in this room, there is way too much going on in my head; more than I'll ever come to understand right now. I just hope in due time I will. We can't get answers to everything, and I know that, but I just hope that some of these questions I do have, I will be able to have answered. I really do.

Looking around, who do I see? A young life that has so much going for her she won't know what to do with it. She has so much energy and character that will take her so far. She is a bright girl. She is smart and knows what she wants. Yes, there are times when fear gets a hold of her – she is still getting used to life in America – but she has adapted really well. She has so many more years ahead of her, and I don't doubt she'll ever turn into a bad girl. Look at her parents. And I ain't saying that just because I'm her older brother, but I do see a lot of charisma there. I can love her like a sister. I guess it is still a little hard to grasp I would ever become a brother. I have always been an only child. That's all I have come to know and understand in these last 18 years of my life.

Wow. Am I already 18? Or is the better question to ask, am I only 18? Yeah, I guess that is a more reasonable question to ask. I have been through a lot in my life. There is no doubt about that. But right now, if I tried to go into detail about it, I will have to take a pass on it. I really don't want to discuss it right now. It is still hard for me.

Who else sits in this room? A couple that could counteract Kira and myself in more ways than I could ever understand. Now, as far as I could tell, they are such a huge influence and example to us all; to anyone. They, too, have been through a lot of shit, but the knowledge and wisdom they carry have been such a strong driving force for anyone to learn from them. I am glad we got a chance to meet. To know them on a more personal basis rather than just teachers has really changed me as a person. They are like my friends. They are great mentors. And for me, I can clearly say they are my own. They are my parents, as odd as that sounds, I know, but, hey, we all saw the papers. We signed off on it. Not that being emancipated would have been nice, I just feel like I am not ready for it right now. I am not ready to deal with that after all that has happened. And I know they know how much of an inspiration they have been for me. I am so grateful to have them in my life and I know I don't have to impress them. I can just be me and that's okay to them. They won't drive me to be something I am not but I don't want to let them down; I can't let them down. I owe them so much to let them down.

There are some things you can say to someone, but other things that you just cannot. We all have our secrets and we all have our times where we need to be alone and reflect by ourselves. Some people can write about it and others can write a song or a poem. Some paint it in pictures or in a style all their own. Either way, expression is something that should never be wasted. I ain't saying that just because I am an artist, but if we all look at it, that remains to be seen as the truth. Our truth and what we see. Because expression is us being us. It is me being me. Our own truth and no one else's. And as long as it is out, it will have to do. Everyone else who sees it has to make their own judgment of it.

To the two rugrats upstairs well… haha… first off, I think I was the first one to know that this was going to be a set of twins. Well, maybe I wasn't but I didn't want to tell anyone. I don't know, there was just something about the atmosphere and how Kim – well, mom, which I have not gotten used to saying – was acting in the months of her pregnancy. There was just something there. Or I could just be saying that…like I always tend to do. But those two are gonna be so smart, and so energetic – and probably extremely rebellious – that I think mom and dad will just have a hard time containing them. Now, I'm not just saying this because they are twins and that is usually how they are, but on top of that, they are the twins of the Power Couple; or so, everyone has dubbed them as. Now, I know you guys remember Luke and Leia Skywalker. Look at them. Now, put Trini and David into that sorta perspective. They will be dominating over all of us!! Oh no, we'd better run. No, I'm just kidding. I just hope they don't turn toward the evil path in anyway. They don't need to take the same path as the rest of us.

As I look over at the one person I have said more things to than anyone else, I can see a lot of confusion there. Or maybe it is me being confused about all of this. I don't know. How was I supposed to react? I guess I have to admit it to myself first before I am able to admit it to anyone else. I was scared. I was petrified at the news and I was shocked and angry with myself. I mean, I guess I saw it coming, but then I didn't. I'm not so sure anymore and I probably never will, but I have to accept it. I have to tell myself that things will be okay. We'll make it through this and still love each other just the same. And hopefully allow it to grow, as love should be.

I do love her. I am not gonna lie about that. I love this girl with all my heart. She is everything to me and more. I mean, okay, we're still young, but we're not stupid. We didn't rush into this. At least, I didn't think so anyway. I would hope not. Our relationship, in general, is very subtle and slow paced. Its not to strict and not extremely serious – I mean, serious enough - but it was still somewhat open. I don't know, it is a bit hard to describe, but we could talk to each other; relate to each other and be there for each other.

It was something I enjoyed; to be around her. There was – and still is – that aura around her. There is just something about her. Something about this girl that I just can't really describe or say much about. All I know is that I love this feeling and I don't want to let it go. Her presence just makes me smile every time I see her. The way she looks at me and is around me is just amazing. She doesn't have to hide who she is around me. She doesn't have to try and put up an act for me and I don't have to put one up for her either. I like that. When I go to bed at night, all I can think about is her. All I want to do is hold her in my arms, to protect her and be there for her. I could never let her down. And she could never do that for me. I love her and that's all there is to it.

For every other girl that I have ever went out with, there was no chemistry there like the one I share with Kira. The only chemistry I got out of it was knowing the girls I went out with were gold-diggers. They were only in it for the money and not for me. When they asked about my parents, I couldn't lie to them. I mean, think about it. You take a girl home – to your full-furnished mansion – and it wouldn't take them long to realize I was the son of a very rich and powerful man.

In technicality, I still am but I never could have expected Tommy to be as powerful as he is, but his own past is a mystery just as my own. It still is, though. There were things I could tell him, things I could tell Kim and there were things I entrusted into Kira. This is my family now and I wouldn't want to trade them for anything. They've taught me a lot and I know they'll still be here for me, no matter what. They supported me and right now, I need all the support I could get.

Looking over at Kira again, I could almost feel the fear in her. Or was it me? I am still young; we are still young. But only moments ago I just proposed to her and she accepted. No, surprisingly enough, I never told Ethan and Conner about this, but I am sure they'll hear soon enough. But she is mine now. I have to take care of her. I promised I would. I told her that no matter what happened, I would always be here for her. I would never abandon her or try to hurt her. I would never want her to shed a tear for me unless it was out of happiness or of joy. And in these last few months, she has really kept me sane with the loss of my father. Without her, I would be nothing.

But now, we were also expecting. I mean, I don't regret what happened that nigh and I won't. We both made that decision. It was just one night I won't ever readily forget. It was a magical night. A motion that showed the two of us how much we loved one another. And this result was made because of our decision to lose our virginity to each another. Most guys would like to talk about how many girls they've hit or whatever, but I was never one to talk about it. I always thought that making love was the union between two people who loved each other. That was how I was taught and raised.

And that's all it is: one moment, one breath, one decision. All it takes is that one time to decide the fate of one's present course. I was told that the future was always in motion and I think it is. But I think that there are some things we can't change about it: like fate. There are some things we are fated to do and have happen to us. Like life and death. That is fate, after all.

Now, I would have to step up my game. How could I leave her? I love her. I love this girl with all of my life. I would never abandon her. Not after I made that promise to her. I just didn't know how to react. I mean, I would have been a little more supportive if we were older. Perhaps settling down and making careers for ourselves. But not now, we are still young. We just got out of high school. I mean, not that it was normal, sure, there were a few pregnant girls in our graduating class but I guess, I am still a little more traditional. Wait until marriage to think about kids. But, no, this was not like the old days. This is the 21st century after all.

So, I would have to be a man. I don't mind it. I ain't gonna ditch this kid or my fiancée. No, I ain't gonna be a sell-out like some of these punk ass bitches who abandon a girl after they find out she is pregnant. Those are the sick and twisted bastards who are just looking for a little pussy and nothing more. They are only looking for a good time. They are the ones who will actively have their dicks hanging out telling some girl to get on their knees and suck on it. I ain't that stupid. I've seen the tabloids and seen the movies. I saw it at school numerous times. And it made me sick. It makes me sick that society has been manipulated to live up to these sorts of stereotypes. I was raised right and I wasn't going to stoop to their level. And I will make sure I can prove it to everyone else, including myself.

I am about to be a father, and come hell or high water, I will be the best father and be there for my kid.

It is that simple.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Kira's POV._

This is just so hard to believe right now. One second, I remember seeing my life flash before my eyes when the school shooting went down, then revealing that I was a power ranger at graduation, and then ending in the present day of knowing I am engaged and having a baby now. All of this happened in only a matter of months. It just happened so quickly, that it is almost overwhelming. Not that I could have expected things to go better than this or worse; it was just something so unexpected. But that was life. That was what my mentor told me. Life was full of unexpected turns and we have to be prepared to deal with them the best way we can.

Yeah, that is definitely something I never would have seen right away if I never became a ranger. I never would have expected life to happen the way it did. I can't even begin to imagine my life anymore if I didn't become a ranger. Being a power ranger changed me and not for the worse but for the better. And I do have my science teacher to thank for that. But he is more than just my science teacher now. He is my mentor; my instructor. Sort of like an older brother, and even from time to time, a father. I look up to him. He has been such an inspiration in my life. I wouldn't know what my path could have been without him.

I would probably still be strumming my guitar trying to make a break for the music business. I mean I still am, but now, things are just different. I didn't really do a whole lot with my life up to that point before I became a ranger. I sort of kept to myself, despite the lyrics I sang. Being a ranger built my confidence and attitude. I was smart, but now I'm more street smart. I could see the world in a new light. More open. I was never really one to talk to anyone, but now, I enjoy it. I like to hear about others experiences and lives. I guess I never really realized what I cared for now that I've taken a journey into this legacy. If I didn't, I'd probably still be a shady girl.

Shady? Is that the best way to describe how I was years ago? I was never one to see myself anywhere near a sports jock or a computer gamer anyways. I mean, for a guy who would constantly be thinking about his hair and how he looked, making sure he smelt good and could impress a girl was not much of something I would see myself around. And for another guy to spend nearly his entire waking hour in front of a computer playing games or creating some crazy line of codes to do what he wants them to do clearly has no life. It wasn't like I wouldn't mind having a guy to call my own, just not one of those guys. Yeah, well, little did I know that all of that would change after the first day of my junior year.

Man, was that really two years ago? I just could never have expected my life to be where it is now. I mean, I've changed; there's no doubt about that. Anyone who knows me could see it, just as I have. I'm glad I've gotten the opportunity to do the things I've done. To know the people I know. To make a difference in the lives of others. It is a great honor to do what I am doing and I would never want to give up on those memories. They've made me who I am now and I like it.

And as I look around this room, time is passing all of us by. I am no longer in high school, and I am still hoping to go to college, and I still want to land that music contract. Most of all, I still wanted to hold onto this love that I shared with Trent. Yet I still want a whole lot of things, but I have also accomplished a lot of things. I graduated high school, conquered some of my fears and I stared death straight in the eye. I even battled a mutant freak and a nearly invincible robotic soldier and won. Yes, I have done a lot, but I still have so much more to look forward to.

And yes, one of them is to spend as much time with this man that made me the happiest girl on earth. Trent is everything to me, but I still have my own life too. He doesn't weigh me down. When I look at him, there is just something about him. The first time I saw him, he took my breath away. He still does. There is just something about his charm and his character that I just can't seem to figure out. But I like it. I love it. I get weak in the knees. I get this amazing feeling inside that only comes when I am around him. When he holds me. When he talks to me.

That's what I'm trying to figure out though. I was never really the dating sort of girl. He is my first boyfriend; my first love. He is the one who really showed me that guys aren't all that bad and I'm glad that he did or I may never have opened up like I did. Trent never really judged me by my appearance. He didn't want to try and change who I was. He was impressed with me and he looked at me as a hero for speaking my mind. I mean, I think without him I'd still be shy around guys and never really give them much of a chance.

I guess I'll never quite understand how he really chose me out of all the other girls at school. I mean, he really does love me. I saw that when we shared that dance last New Year's eve and at Prom. And the night we gave our love to one another. When we gave up our virginity to one another and made love for the first time. It was an amazing feeling. He showed me love in ways I never thought was possible. I could never forget that night. I mean, there was nothing more I could ask from him but that. For him to love me and comfort me like he did, to appreciate me and to see _me_ just as I have done for him was the greatest feeling of all.

I didn't care if he was the son of one of the most powerful and richest men in the world. He was not what one would consider to be a stereotypical rich boy. He is really down to earth and just your regular guy. He looks like a very approachable guy and he isn't trying to make himself known about how much money was rolling in his pockets. He wouldn't allow something like money to get in the way of his character and I liked that a lot about him. No one was going to weigh him down, or try to create a burden over him. That takes a lot of courage to overcome and he's proved that time and time again he's able to do it.

Trent has taught me a lot, and I would never give up any of the memories I spent with him. He is everything to me. And I think I finally got a chance to feel true love because of him. I know we're still young. I mean, I'm not that stupid, but we aren't like most couples. At least, I don't think so anyway. We're much more mature. We talk. We communicate. We ain't in it for the action under the covers or as a trophy to parade around. And I feel that no one else could and will be able to give me the love that he gives me. But I am still learning about it. We both are and I hope that we can explore this love together. At least, for as long and far as our relationship carries us.

And I do hope it will be forever because I want this child to have a father, and I want it to be Trent. I think one of the greatest things about the love we share is that no one else really knows about it. The love we have is for us alone. It's our business and no one else. If we want to tell people, we will. If not, then they just need to mind their own business. Now, I'm trying to figure out if I am the jealous or selfish type. I won't lie when I say I want Trent all to myself. He is mine as I am his. It's as simple as that.

Yep…selfish, definitely selfish.

But I do know one thing's for sure. I will not be getting rid of this child. I won't try to abandon it to some shelter or even abort it, unless it really is a choice I had to consider. This is something made out of love and this is a blessing, not a curse. Yes, I had to keep telling myself that because at first I felt like it was a curse. But there is always a reason for everything. What kind of person would I be if I did? I refuse to let that happen. I won't let that happen. This child will know who its mother is and who its father is, too and that's Trent.

All it takes is one moment to change another. One breath to make the difference between life and death. One decision to change the outcome of the future. I saw that numerous times when I was out on the battlefield. I saw it in the classrooms and training. I saw it in life every single moment. Life was all about making decisions. It could be a good one or it could be a bad one. But either way, it was a change that would happen right after another just happened.

I don't regret it. I don't. I just worry about it a little. Okay, scratch that. I have a lot to worry about. I really do. I mean, what do I tell my parents? How would they react? Would they disown me? Or would they support me? I mean, this is my life. But I am still their daughter. I still have a lot of respect for them.

But they have to know about this. It won't be easy to come by for a visit with a round belly trying to come up with an excuse that I've just been over eating. That is not true at all. This is no lie and I can't afford to lose my parents' trust. They still mean a lot to me. My family, no matter who they are, matter a lot to me. I saw that the most in these last few years. I just hope they will be as accepting as my mentor and his wife are putting it. If they aren't, life around the Ford household would not go over very well at all.

But I can feel it inside me: the little life in me. It was a decision we both made on our own. We made it together and we didn't force it upon one another. We wanted to do this. We wanted to lose our virginity to one another. I mean, sure, we could have waited until marriage or something, but to tell you the truth, I don't think I could have waited that long. I have hormones, too. I have my needs, my wants, my desires and my fantasies, too. But we made this decision. All it takes is one chance to change everything. One shot. Even with protection. Even without. Even with the pill. Even without.

One time, one shot. That is how I look at life now. Well, maybe not all the time. But it is clear to me that many decisions are based on just one step. One breath. One thought. One decision. One change. Not that I don't really believe in past lives, I actually do, but we all really only get one chance in life to make it right. We make it how we want it and no one else is in control of your life, but yourself. Yes, even my mentor taught me that.

But right now, I have to keep my mind on the present course. Not on the past or the future. I have to ride out each day of my life as best as I can. This is my life, and I am going to make the best of it. So things aren't going according to plans. But do they ever? Not in life. Life is unexpected. But if I can accept it and do my best to control it and take in what I want, I'll be okay. I know I will. I'll make sure of that. For me and this child. For me and my fiancé. For me, my family and my friends.

I am going to be a mother and nothing is going to change that. I just hope I can be one this child can be proud of.

**THE END**

**To be continued in…**

**THE POWER OF REALITY**

…**may the powers always protect you…**

_A/N: So, what do you think? Do you think I got a plausible case to make for a part four? Well, I would hope so. I would say my writing has improved, but then again I can argue about being my own worst critic again too. But other than that, whatever, right? Well, prepare yourselves for Part Four of the series. That's right. Part Four. There will be a lot of twists and turns ya'll ain't gonna be ready to grasp. But I must return to my work and lay down more words for you to read and comment about. Thank you again for all of the support. Keep doing what you're doing and keep it real._


End file.
